


Little Thrills

by therook



Category: GOT7, Miss A
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Saccharine sweet, even for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therook/pseuds/therook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two souls grappling on the little thrills that they could catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Thrills

It was the Naver Starcast New Year Special. Almost everyone from JYPE was there to film the show. As the rookie group that just debuted, GOT7 joined in the second half of the show.

Suzy couldn’t take her eyes off him when the group did their greeting. Then, the introduction was over and they moved on to the next corner. Everyone was to pair up in two and play the telepathic game.

GOT7 members picked their partner randomly through a raffle. By the time Jinyoung picked and unfolded his paper, knowing looks were exchanged. Jaebum and Mark grinned.

Jinyoung turned over the paper with Suzy’s name on it for everyone to see. Claps and cheers ensued.

Their turn came; both Jinyoung and Suzy walked to the front and stood in the centre of the group. Facing each other after being told to by Min yet their gazes still couldn’t quite meet. Their shuffling feet were just as hesitant.

Min began their round with, “Summer or winter? One, two, three!”

_Some of the trainees were still practising so Jinyoung and Suzy went out of the building for some fresh air. It had been a long session that day and the night skies had already cast a shadow on the city. The weather was approaching winter but they were dressed lightly for a minute reprieve outdoor._

_“Wanna go to the convenience store?” Jinyoung asked._

_Suzy nodded her head and replied, “Let’s take the longer route.”_

_They began walking in the other direction when Suzy felt a hand slipped into hers. She stopped her track and turned to him in wonder._

_Jinyoung held up their joined hands, “It’s too cold without gloves.” Then he slipped their hands into his parka pocket and they continued walking. Staring ahead, Jinyoung murmured. “Sorry for not asking first but you were trying not to shiver.” Sheepishly, he added, “So I took matter into my own hands.”_

They calmly answered, “Winter.”

A chorus of ‘ooh’ followed. Min continued the rapid fire questions. “Second question; raining or snowing? One, two, three!”

_They walked along the pavement silently but her head was buzzing. They were both trainees with a goal to debut. The distraction of liking someone was unwelcomed and Suzy had been crushing on him hopelessly. This development threw her into uncertain territory though. Fun appearances aside, Jinyoung was a very hardworking guy and determined. He wasn’t one to trifle with anyone’s feeling meaninglessly._

_Something wet dropped on her forehead, ending her musings. She looked up, only to have even more raindrops falling on her face. Jinyoung chuckled at her misfortune and pulled her into a corner of a building for cover. Standing in front of each other, Jinyoung let go of her hand to reach around her neck and pulled the hood of her jacket over her head. He did the same for his jacket and grabbed her hand again._

_Motioning his head towards the convenience store just around the corner from where they were, Jinyoung playfully suggested, “Should we make a run for it?”_

_Suzy took up on his offer by tugging their linked hands forward and breaking into a sprint. They crossed the street in a dash, laughing freely with no care for anything else but this very moment._

“Raining.”

Their swift response got them a louder ‘ooh’ from the cast. A surprised Min quickly moved on to the next question, “Third; football or basketball? One, two, three!”

_What was supposed to be a five-minute break had turned into twenty. They decided to wait inside the convenience store until the rain let up. Jinyoung and Suzy bought a kimbap to share and started talking about their families. Nothing was amiss for Suzy. They have always been talking like this ever since they had known each other._

_Sitting on a high stool, being next to each other while watching the rain was normal for them. She could do normal. What happened on the way to the store was surreal. She didn’t do surreal._

_Munching on her kimbap, she asked, “Where did you learn to play football like you do?”_

_“Your dad.”_

_Suzy gave him a look. “Be serious.”_

_He put up his hands in surrender and laughed. “Okay, I’ll bite. The answer is I don’t know. I just play normally. My skill is like your average neighbourhood kid anyway.”_

_Suzy swivelled her chair to face him and said in mock seriousness, “Average neighbourhood kids don’t look as hot as you playing football though.” She faced the window again before Jinyoung could respond._

_At the corner of her eye, she saw Jinyoung with his head down and a shy smile forming on his lips._

“Football.”

Another quick answer by both of them prompted a dougie dance from Jackson.

One question right was a coincidence, two questions right was luck but three questions right? It was downright weird and Wooyoung voiced it out.

And now everyone was all ears for their answer to the final question. “Coffee or green tea? One, two, three!”

_Jinyoung got up from his seat and walked over to the fridge. “Do you want anything to drink?” he hollered from across four aisles._

_“Caramel macchiato!” She bellowed right back._

_Suzy watched Jinyoung as he paid for their drinks. After he was done at the cashier counter, she quickly turned in her seat in case he caught her staring at him. Jinyoung put the can drink in front of her and proceeded to open his own drink as he sat down._

_It had almost been an hour since they entered the store. Suzy took her drink, watched the rain trickling down the glass window with a heavy heart. It seemed like they were both deep in their thoughts. She didn’t want this moment to end and what they had was not much to begin with._

_“Have you picked a song for the next showcase?” Jinyoung asked._

_She shook her head, preferring to end this moment happily and in silence. “Let’s enjoy whatever little time we have here.”_

_“Okay,” he replied softly. He understood._

_Then he stood up and turned her chair towards him. Her eyes were still stubbornly set on the window. Jinyoung cupped her cheek and angled her head to face him. Searching into her eyes, he said, “Let’s make the time we have left count then.”_

_So he pressed his lips to hers softly until she yielded. Then he kissed her lips firmly, as if he wanted to make her lips feel and remember every single touch. The world around them ceased to exist and there were only two young souls grappling with the little thrill that they could catch._

_Jinyoung slowly broke the kiss but he didn't let go of her. His lips hovered over hers, a breath apart._

_“Mm... tastes like–"_

“Coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely headcanon (duh) inspired by this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX4_butkSNI). For the longest time, I've been entertaining this notion that they were each other's first love (I could be wrong though). Suzy has always been a straightforward girl to me and Jinyoung is a little more reserved but observing their interactions since JJP's debut, Suzy seems to be the shy one between the two so I ran with that characterisation for this fic. Is Jinyoung OOC? Maybe but I wouldn't put it past him to be a go-getter when the time comes for it.


End file.
